1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of depth control for accurate location of tools and other equipment in cased wells during wireline operations. More specifically, the present invention discloses an improved method of wireline operation depth control using a collar with both magnetic and radioactive markers to ensure accurate correlation between the gamma ray radiation log and perforating depth control log.
2. Statement of the Problem
Most modern wells, after being drilled, have at least a minimum logging program run on them before casing is set. A "log" is generally a graph of a particular instrument reading, with one axis being depth within the well. These readings are usually rock characteristics, such as natural gamma ray radiation, response to nuclear bombardment, resistivity, electrochemical properties, or acoustic wave transfer properties. There are others, of course, but the foregoing list encompasses the primary groups of logs. A logging program is then defined as the particular log, or logs, run on the well. The number or type of logs (i.e. the number of rock parameters measured and the level of log sophistication) is a function of the objective for drilling the well. It is also a function of the body of knowledge available, if any, from other wells drilled in the area.
FIG. 1 is an example of a number of commonly used logs. Nearly all wells have at least a resistivity log plus a spontaneous potential ("SP") log 45 prior to casing. The SP log 45 is a measurement of the natural electrochemical voltage that develops in rock because of drilling fluids contacting the natural fluids contained in the rock. Additionally, a gamma ray (GR) log 41 is usually run. This log measures the natural gamma ray radiation emitting from the rock surrounding the well. With some exceptions, this is a fairly good indicator of rock that may contain small pore spaces capable of holding fluids (water, oil, gas, injected hazardous waste, etc.). Generally, a low gamma ray count rate is associated with rock that may have porosity and therefore could contain fluids. There are many other types of logs. These are generally targeted at determining the amount of porosity and the type of rock (limestone, quartzite, dolomite, etc.) and the type of fluid that resides in the pore space if porosity exists.
For example, the logs depicted in FIG. 1 indicate that zones A and C are potential reservoirs because they have low gamma ray count rates and high porosity. Zones A and C are also likely to contain fluid because they have spontaneous potential (SP) ratings that deviate from the SP baseline. The resistivity log further indicates that zone A contains oil and/or gas because of its high resistivity, and that zone C has salty water because of its low resistivity. Zone B has no fluids due to its low porosity.
The instruments 20 used to measure these rock characteristics are lowered into the well on a steel strand, flexible cable (called a "wireline") 21 with conductors inside to power the instrument and transmit the readings to the surface. The cable is mounted on a winch on the back of a truck, or on a transportable platform for offshore work. The readings are processed by electronic surface equipment. The resulting data is then presented on film as a function of depth in the well.
Considering that wells generally range from 2,000 feet deep to 25,000 feet or more, accurate depth control can be a problem. Depth calibration of the cables must be done very carefully. Even so, it is not necessarily true that two different logging units will obtain exactly the same depths (i.e. sub-sea elevations) for a particular rock strata. Because of this, the first logs in the well become the standard depth reference. Subsequent log depths are adjusted or recalibrated to match the first logs.
After these openhole logs are completed, the well can then be cased. The purpose of casing in the well bore is to ensure that the well does not "cave in" (wall integrity) and that the various rock strata are isolated from each other (zone isolation). Zone isolation cannot be achieved by casing only. The casing must have cement placed in the annulus between the casing outer wall and the well bore wall perimeter. This is called cementing or grouting the casing. If the cement job is of good quality, rock strata at different depths are isolated from one another. In other words, fluids in one strata cannot flow to another strata through the annular area on the outside of the casing.
After the well has been cased and cemented, a cased hole gamma ray log is run inside the casing prior to perforation. The gamma ray log is used because it can "see" through the casing wall. The cased hole gamma ray count rate 42 will be reduced to a degree due to the shielding effect of the casing 12, but will generally track the openhole gamma ray count rate 41, as depicted in FIG. 4. Recalling the previous comments regarding depth control, one can see that the cased hole log depths may not be the same as the depths of the openhole log. Because the openhole log depths are defined as the standard, the cased hole log 42 is adjusted to overlay or agree with the openhole log 41. This process is called "tying in". The cased hole gamma ray log is a good choice for tying in because it works well for identifying rock strata, even though it is run inside the casing. Curves 43 and 44 in FIG. 4 demonstrate the types of error that can occur if the cased hole gamma ray log 42 is not properly tied in to the openhole gamma ray log 41.
Simultaneously with the cased hole gamma ray log, a casing collar locator is run. This combination is usually referred to as a PDC log (perforating depth control log). FIG. 3 shows a conventional tool string 30 used to run the PDC log within the cased well. The tool string includes a casing collar locator 32 spaced a predetermined vertical distance above a gamma ray sensor 34. The casing collar locator 32 identifies the depth of the casing collars (coupling/tool joints) 11. It does this by magnetically sensing the increased metal mass at the casing collar 11 which is greater than the rest of the casing 12. The resulting casing collar log indication is a spike 54 on the log baseline trace 51, as shown in FIG. 5. This is important because the casing collar locator 32 accurately places the depth of the casing collars 11 relevant to the depth standard set by the openhole log 41 (from FIG. 1). This assumes that the cased hole gamma ray log is correctly tied in to the openhole logs. This also assumes that the vertical displacement on the tool string between the gamma ray sensor 34 and casing collar sensor 32 is correctly accommodated. Because the PDC depth reference is normally based on the location of gamma ray sensor 34, the raw data from the casing collar log 51 will be off depth due to the vertical distance (usually a few feet) between the gamma ray sensor 34 and the casing collar sensor 32 on the tool string 30. This causes a need to adjust the recorded casing collar depths 54 to reflect the vertical distance between these sensors 32 and 34, as shown in FIG. 5. This distance must be incorporated into the final casing collar log 52 presentation for accurate subsequent cased hole work, as shown in FIG. 5. Herein lies one of the problems addressed by the new technique. The problem is that the casing collar log 51 can inadvertently remain uncorrected; or, it can be corrected the wrong distance; or, it can be corrected the wrong direction. The latter error causes a subsequent depth error of double the distance from the collar locator sensor 32 to the gamma ray sensor 34.
Collar locator depth displacement corrections are typically done a multitude of ways, including: (a) by manually redrawing the recorded log by an appropriate increment either uphole or downhole; (b) by memory capacitor banks or computer to shift the casing collar signal by an increment of depth before being printed onto the log; or (c) by shifting the ink pen which draws the log in the case of paper print out. In any of the foregoing techniques, the resultant depth corrected casing collar log 52 is only as good as the shift information contributed by the equipment operator. If the wrong casing collar depth correction information is used, the casing collar indications will be off depth. This will cause depth errors in virtually all subsequent cased hole wireline work, including perforating, because the casing collar log is the depth reference standard for those operations.
It is appropriate to add that other sensors may be run with the PDC log gamma ray sensor and collar locator sensor, such as a sensor for cement quality. This, however, only adds other log information. It does not change the issues outlined here. If anything, it makes the casing collar log depth correction process more complex and mistakes become easier to make.
After the PDC log is finished, the zone of interest must be perforated. Generally, a number of holes of about 1/2 inch diameter are punctured from the inside of the casing, through the casing wall, through the cement sheath, and into the surrounding rock formation. These perforations allow oil or other fluids to flow out of the rock formation into the inside of the casing. The fluid then flows up the casing to the surface for collection and transporting to its destination. Fluids intended for injection into the rock follow the opposite path, but the well mechanical configuration is the same. Wells that are part of water, carbon dioxide, or polymer flood projects are very similar to fluid disposal using injection wells.
Though there are various ways to create perforations, the vast majority are done with a wireline explosive tool known as a perforating gun 20, as shown in FIG. 2. The perforating gun 20 is typically run into the well 10 with a collar locator sensor 22 attached. The collar locator recorded depths are adjusted until the perforating gun collar indications overlay (in depth) exactly with the collar locator indications 53 from the corrected PDC log 52 shown in FIG. 5. Once this is accomplished, the gun 20 can be placed at the appropriate depth, as determined by analysis of the openhole logs. Once the gun 20 is positioned, it is fired by an electrical current transmitted through the cable 21 from the surface which detonates a blasting cap attached to the gun. This, in turn via primacord, detonates individual shaped charges 25 which perforate the casing, cement, and surrounding rock.
The most common cased hole operational errors causing the well to be perforated off depth (i.e. perforations misaligned with the rock strata of interest) can be summarized as follows:
1. Incorrect depth shifting of the collar locator indications 54, either by the wrong distance, the wrong direction or both. This accounts for approximately 60% of the errors in the applicant's observations during almost 30 years in the business.
2. Tying in to the wrong casing collar 11. Because oil field casing joints tend to be approximately 30 feet in length, this creates at least a 30 foot error in perforated intervals. This accounts for approximately 30% of the errors in the applicant's observations.
3. Other types of errors account for approximately 10% of the errors in the applicant's observations.
It should be added that many of the interesting rock strata can be only 10 or 20 feet in thickness. Therefore, these errors can cause the perforations to partially (or even totally!) miss the zone of interest. At the very least, the well must be re-perforated after time-consuming failures to establish production. On the other extreme, an undesirable zone may have been perforated by the depth error. For example, a water zone may have been perforated in an oil/gas well causing production and disposal costs to increase dramatically. It is not only expensive to plug perforations that are in a location causing production/injection problems. The plugging operation can occasionally develop such serious problems that the well must be abandoned and re-drilled.
3. Prior Art
A number of magnetic or radioactive markers have been invented in the past to assist in well depth control, including the following:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Goble 2,728,554 Dec. 27, 1955 Ternow 3,019,841 Feb. 6, 1962 Doak 3,106,960 Oct. 15, 1963 Frye 3,144,876 Aug. 18, 1964 Pennebaker 3,145,771 Aug. 25, 1964 Bryant 3,288,210 Nov. 29, 1966 Rike 3,291,207 Dec. 13, 1966 Kenneday 3,291,208 Dec. 13, 1966 Schuster, et al. 3,396,786 Aug. 13, 1968 Hamilton 3,570,594 Mar. 16, 1971 Spidell, et al. 3,776,323 Dec. 4, 1973 Pitts, Jr. 4,189,705 Feb. 19, 1980 Talbot 4,244,424 Jan. 13, 1981 Hoehn, Jr. 4,465,140 Aug. 14, 1984 ______________________________________ Blaskowsky, et al., "Magnetic Markers Simplify Well Depth Correlations", World Oil, Nov. 1979, pp. 64-68.
Doak discloses an attachable collar for placement on a section of casing at one or more points along the casing string. The collar carries a marker that coacts with a sensing instrument to provide a depth indication. The marker means for elements 24 may be permanent magnets (col. 5, line 73 through col. 6, line 41), or as shown in FIG. 5a, a plurality of marker elements utilizing a magnetic, radioactive and/or radioactivity shielding material. The device provides a final correlation log output (e.g. FIG. 9) that shows a gamma ray or other radioactive indication 62, 64 as well as marker lines 58, 60.
The Talbot patent and the article by Blaskowsky, et al., disclose a magnetic marker that attaches to the casing to simplify well depth correlation. Magnetic markers of this type are commercially available from Gemoco of Louisiana, and its licensees. Magnetic markers are useful in determining whether the perforating gun is tied in to the correct collar, rather than another one uphole or downhole. Because the magnets in the device cause a unique collar indication, this would not likely be confused with any of the true collar signals which all look basically alike. However, magnetic markers do not address the problem of incorrectly shifting the PDC casing collar log either by the wrong distance or direction when running the PDC log.
This problem of tying in to the wrong collar during the perforating run is also addressed by the use of a casing "pup" joint. A pup joint is a short length of casing compared to the usual lengths of joints in the well (e.g. in the oil field, a pup joint might be 5 or 10 feet in length compared to the 30 feet typical joint length). When in the well with a perforating gun with a collar locator attached, the wireline operator knows that the correct collar is tied in when the short joint is recorded in the correct place. But again, the pup joint technique does not address potential errors caused by incorrectly shifting the casing collar log either by the wrong distance or direction when running the PDC log.
Pennebaker utilizes a radioactive pill 16 that is embedded in selected collars 24 along depths of interest in the casing string. This device also uses a downhole radiation source and is primarily used for location of a perforator relative to single tubing perforation when multiple tubing strings extend within the casing.
Schuster discloses a depth control apparatus having a collar locator 24 that is designed to detect previously located magnetic anomalies such as a short "pup" joint in the casing string 13. Schuster notes that it is possible to use other detecting means in conjunction with the locator 24, and that such other means can detect identifiable geologic formation characteristics such as the natural or induced radioactivity of earth formations.
Kenneday teaches the use of a radioactive pill 15 embedded in one or more of the pipe strings 12 in a multiple "tubingless" completion. A sensing instrument measures radioactivity from the pill to aid in depth measurement.
Rike uses leaded collars to provide an inverse radioactivity function. Each collar shields natural radioactivity in the surrounding formation and thereby creates a distinctive radioactivity log at those depths where a leaded collar has been inserted.
Hoehn, Jr. discloses a method of magnetizing the well casing in which the direction of the magnetic field is periodically reversed to create a plurality of magnetic flux leakage points along the well casing.
The remainder of the references cited disclosed various forms of downwell control systems and orientation devices that are of general interest only.
4. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references uncovered in the search show a method for wireline depth control using a combined magnetic and radioactive marker attached to the casing to ensure both: (1) that the PDC log is tied in to the correct casing collar; and (2) that the collar locator indications on the PDC log are shifted correctly to account for the vertical distance between the gamma ray sensor and the collar locator sensor.
This invention provides an improved method of wireline operation depth control in cased wells. An openhole gamma ray log is performed of the relevant zone of interest of the well prior to casing. A combined magnetic and radioactive marker is attached to the casing in the vicinity of the zone of interest. After casing has been run into the well and cemented, a cased hole log is then performed, such as a perforation depth control (PDC) log, using both a casing collar locator and a gamma ray sensor. The marker produces distinctive spikes on the logs from both sensors. The casing collar log is tied in to the gamma ray log simply by aligning these distinctive spikes on both logs.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a method to ensure accurate correction of the casing collar log to tie in to the gamma ray log.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method to ensure that the casing collar log is tied in to the correct casing collar.
These and other advantages, features, and objects of the present invention will be more readily understood in view of the following detailed description and the drawings.